


Nightmares

by HeyPotterhead



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyPotterhead/pseuds/HeyPotterhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next thing she was quickly thrown over the bed and struggling to breathe. A pair of strong hands we wrapped around her fragile neck, choking her. Bucky was on top of her with his knees pinned to the side of her chest. He looked down at her with empty eyes, his face devoid of any emotion as he suffocated her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I should be studying for my exams but I didn't, because plot bunnies always get the best of me at ungodly hours in the morning. So here is a short, slightly dark drabble to balance the fluffs I've been writing too much.

It was two in the morning when Jemma worked with her laptop on the kitchen island, trying to break down the data she received from the DNA samples that had been given to her this morning when a sudden scream snapped her focus from the monitor.

Bucky was having one of his nightmares again.

She quickly shut her laptop and rushed to their bedroom. What was before her was a sight that made her heart cry no matter how many times she had witnessed it. Bucky was sprawled on the bed, thrashing in the sheets. He was begging, pleading, for the pain to end. He kept on saying 'please stop' and 'just let me die' as he let out strangled screams and sobs. Jemma rushed to his side and ran her hand comfortingly over his damp hair now damp with sweat, trying to soothe him.

"Bucky, you're safe. It's all just a bad dream. You're all right," she said softly in his ear.

The next thing she was quickly thrown over the bed and struggling to breathe. A pair of strong hands we wrapped around her fragile neck, choking her. Bucky was on top of her with his knees pinned to the side of her chest. He looked down at her with empty eyes, his face devoid of any emotion as he suffocated her. Jemma tried to force his hands off her but it only resulted in him grasping her neck tighter. She tried to call out his name but found no voice inside of her. Her heart rate spiked, chest burned and vision blurred. She was slowly losing consciousness.

And then she saw the recognition flicker in his eyes, and suddenly oxygen found their path into her lungs. She quickly sat up and gasped for air, coughing as she held her neck. Once she finally felt better, she looked to the side to see her boyfriend curled up on the edge of the bed hugging his knees to his chest. He was rocking back and forth, his eyes avoiding hers and dark hair curtaining his face. Jemma slowly crawled towards him, gently touching his shoulder only to have him flinch away from her.

"I hurt you," he whispered hoarsely, eyes still down.

"Bucky, it's all right. You were scared and it was reflex. It's all right," she told him.

"But I hurt you. I could have killed you," he glanced up at to her. His eyes were a flurry of emotions and she could see the regret, disappointment and fear in them. She just wanted to hold him. "I didn't know what I was doing. I am so sorry." He bursted into a silent sob, and Jemma quickly pulled him in. His sobs grew louder as he continued on asking for her forgiveness. He was so vulnerable in her arms as he curled up to her. Her heart hurt so much to see him like this that she couldn't help but let a tear spill down her face. She hated how unhappy he was right now and would do anything to take the pain away from him. 

"It's all right, Bucky," she whispered as she rested her chin on top of his head, letting him cry on her shoulder as she silently cried with him. Slowly, she laid their bodies down on the bed, wrapping her arms securely around him as he trembled in tears and clung desperately to her until his sobs turned into slow, shallow breaths.

His nightmares had never been this bad. It must have taken something so frightening to make him react like that. Seeing him asleep with a pained expression devastated her. And in that moment, Jemma swore she was going to make Hydra pay for what they did to him.

**Author's Note:**

> So... Thoughts? Have a nice day!


End file.
